The present invention relates to an arrangement for cleaning contaminated ground water and the ground through which it passes.
More particularly it relates to such an arrangement which has a shaft extending to the region of ground water to be cleaned and provided with a shaft wall including a plurality of water permeable and water impermeable wall portions. Arrangements of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. It is believed that such arrangements can be further improved to make them simpler in construction and in use.